Ray of Light
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Songfic. Perasaan Severus Snape semenjak hari kematian Lily Evans. Dari lagu Ray of Light by Shoko Nakagawa.


Ray of Light

Discleamer: Severus Snape punya J. , lagu Ray of Light punya Shoko Nakagawa, fic Ray of Light punya saya

**Snape POV**

**Ano hi kara zutto  
Nakanai to kimete kita kedo**

Semenjak hari itu

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis

31 Oktober 1981, bisa dibilang, merupakan hri terburuk dalam hidupku. Lily Evans meninggal. Meninggalkan dunia, dan diriku untuk selamanya. Dia satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai sepanjang hidupku.

Dan kini, hidupku terasa hampa. Sangat hampa, tanpanya.

Namun, aku tahu, tepatnya setelah Dumbledore memberitahuku. Aku menahan semua airmata yang sudah sempat keluar. Masih ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk Lily: melindungi anaknya dan James Potter, Harry Potter.

Itami wo kasanetemo  
Nanika wo yurusezu ni ita

Meski rasa sakit terus berdatangan

Karena masih ada yang belum kumaafkan**  
**

Aku terus berusaha untuk melindungi Harry Potter, meski harus membahayakan nyawa. Walau terkadang aku merasa sakit: harus melindungi anak dari orang yang kubenci (sekaligus orang yang kucinta, ini yang membuatku bimbang). Secara fisik dia memang sangat mirip James Potter. Tapi, ia mewarisi bagian tubuh Lily yang menurutku paling indah: mata hijau emerald-nya.

Alasan sesungguhnya aku melindungi Harry Potter bukan hanya karena dia anak Lily, atau karena janjiku pada Dumbledore, melainkan karena masih ada yang belum kumaafkan, yaitu diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku, kalau mengingat akulah yang menyebabkan kebahagiaan Lily terampas, membuatnya terbunuh, dan membuat anak itu—Harry Potter—harus kehilangan orangtua di usia satu tahun dan hidup tersiksa dengan keluarga bibinya yang kejam selama sepuluh tahun.

Aku terus-terusan menyalahkan diriku. Seandainya saat itu aku tak menyampaikan ramalan Trelawney. Andai aku tahu bahwa menyampaikan ramalan pada Pangeran Kegelapan membuat nyawa Lily dalam bahaya. Andai saja..aku tak mengikuti jejak Pangeran Kegelapan.

**Mou modorenai ikutsumono hibi  
Boku wa mada nanimo dekizuni**

Tak mungkin kembali ke hari itu  
Namun tak ada yang dapat kulakukan

Tak mungkin bisa kembali ke hari itu.

Hari dimana aku mendengar ramalan Trelawney di Hog's Head, dan, dengan bodohnya, menyampaikannya pada Pangeran kegelapan. Hari di mana aku memulai penyesalan seumur hidup.

Terkadang aku ingin memiliki sebuah benda—yang disebut "Mesin Waktu" dalam cerita Muggle—untuk kembali ke hari itu. Tapi, tetap saja percuma, selain karena "Mesin Waktu tak ada, sekalipun Lily selamat, ia takkan pernah berpaling padaku. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan agar dia mau memaafkanku yang telah menyebut kata 'terkutuk' itu dan membuat hubungan kami memburuk, bahkan sampai dia pergi aku belum dimaafkan.

**Kimi no ita kioku no kakera**

**Mata hitotsu kiete yuku  
**Kini lagi-lagi aku kehilangan

Pecahan kenangan dirimu

Aku kehilangan.

Sejak kematian Lily, aku terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Berkali-kali aku mencoba melupakannya, mencoba untuk tidak terpuruk. Namun, sebaliknya, malah membuatku semakin terpuruk. Aku tidak sanggup melupakannya. Malah, aku jadi merasa kehilangan, kehilangan pecahan dirinya, walaupun (aku tersenyum getir) aku memang sudah kehilangan.

**Kyou yori motto tsuyoku naritai  
Kono koe ga itsuka todoku you ni**

Aku ingin jadi kuat semenjak hari itu

Agar suaraku bisa didengar olehmu

Hanya satu tekadku. Menjadi kuat, untuk melindungi Harry Potter. Demi Lily.

Harapanku, suatu hari nanti, suaraku bisa terdengar olehmu, Lily, suara permintaan maafku, dan aku juga sempat berharap kau akan memaafkanku dan berterimakasih karena aku telah melindungi buah hatimu.

**Arukitsuzukete kaze ga yandara**

Aku akan terus berjalan meski angin menerpaku

Aku tak akan menyerah. Aku akan terus berjalan. Walau terkadang angin 'bencana' yang membahayakan nyawa menghampiriku. Karena aku sadar, bukan aku saja yang memikul beban berat. Harry Potter, contohnya. Ia masih harus melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis putus asa.

**Kimi wo sagashite sora miageru yo**

Aku menatap langit, mencari dirimu

Terkadang aku berpikir, bisakah aku menyusulmu sekarang?

Jika menatap langit, aku selalu mengingat dirimu. Ketika menatap langit malam, aku mencari di antara bintang-bintang dan rembulan, mencarimu seorang. Walau terkesan bodoh.

Aku sering kali bertanya, dimana kau sekarang? Apa sekarang kau bahagia dengan—err—Potter-arogan itu?

Namun tampaknya aku tak perlu menanyakannya lagi. Tak perlu lagi mencarimu di langit. Dalam sekejab, aku sudah pergi menyusulmu. Meski tidak elit—digigit Nagini. Yang terpenting, aku sudah memberitahu Harry Potter, tentang segala tindakanku selama ia di Hogwarts, bahwa itu ditujukan agar dia tetap hidup.

**Yoake no saki ni hikari ga sasu yo**

Terbitnya matahari membawa cahaya pagi

Pagi hari datang. Cahaya matahari masuk ke kastil megah Hogwarts diiringi sorak-sorai para penghuninya. Kegembiraan mereka membuat seolah-olah Perang Hogwarts tak pernah terjadi, seolah-kejadian tadi malam hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Memang, beberapa masih menangisi kerabat atau teman mereka yang meninggal.

Aku melihat dari atas. Kini, bisa dibilang, wujudku 'sama' dengan Lily. Jauh di bawahku, tampak Harry Potter, tengah dikerumuni teman-temannya yang senang akan kematian Pangeran Kegelapan, Lord Voldemort.

Haah.. sedih rasanya melihat mereka bersenang-senang, melupakan mayatku di Shrieking Shack.

Aku tiba-tiba menerawang. Apa jadinya jika Nagini tak menggigitku, dan aku masih hidup? Apa mereka—terutama Harry Potter—akan menghormatiku dan merubah pandangannya?

Tapi entahlah. Kurasa, setelah aku menjadi Kepala Sekolah, semua membenciku. Mungkin tidak, jika Harry Potter mempertunjukkan kenanganku pada seluruh murid di Hogwarts.

Namun menurutku, asal Potter tahu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

**Niji ga kakaru yo**

Dan pelangi pun muncul

Ah, ya. Pelangi sudah muncul. Bukan pelangi yang biasa kau lihat sehabis hujan, melainkan pelangi yang jauh lebih indah dari itu, pelangi kedamaian. Pelangi yang kini akan selalu hidup di dunia sihir. Juga untuk kami, yang telah mati.

Dan, Lily, kini tugasku sudah selesai. Aku telah melindungi putramu, Harry Potter, hampir sepanjang hidupku, menggunakan hampir setengah jiwaku. Kini, tak ada lagi Lord Voldemort, aku tak perlu lagi menyelamatkannya di atas sapunya, membelanya dari Kementrian, mengajarinya Occlumency, dan mengirim patronus rusa betina-ku. Aku telah menjalankan semuanya, mematuhi semua nasihat Dumbledore. Aku mempercayakan seluruh hidup dan kebahagiaannya pada gadis itu: Ginny Weasley. Tugasku sekarang hanyalah mengawasinya. Mengawasi kehidupannya yang bahagia dari atas.

**FIN**

* * *

a/n: terinspirasi dari lagu ending ke-5 anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. artinya nyentuh banget dan entah kenapa cocok sama perasaannya Snape (menurutku).

Review?


End file.
